


nerves strung so high

by ironspidersenses



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspidersenses/pseuds/ironspidersenses
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 1.It is a universal truth that Ten gets pegged, folks.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	nerves strung so high

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for Doctor Who since Matt Smith's era but after my lockdown marathons I can't help myself. 
> 
> Reader is AFAB but no feminizing language is used, just a clit mention.

It has been very rare in your travels that the Doctor has had nothing to say. As long as you’ve known him, he’s been talking about whatever catches his eye and how he knows its entire history.   
Now, as you gingerly appraise dildos in an alien sex shop, he’s silent next to you, a light blush on his face. You sneak glances at him, and occasionally ask what species things are modeled after, but his answers are shockingly short. As you check out, he attempts to peer over your shoulder into the bag, but you direct his attention to the clerk asking for a currency you don’t have.  
He’s a bit more talkative on the walk back to the TARDIS, pointing out that the “mall” you’re in is actually an asteroid, but that you could definitely come back later. When you cheekily ask why you can’t spend more time enjoying the day out, he huffs. “Ah, you know, this place is so busy today.” You chuckle. “I’m sure that’s it, Doctor.”

As soon as you’re inside the TARDIS, the doors shut with a snap of his fingers and he’s pushing you against them, his mouth pressed against yours. He moans and his body presses into yours, and when he pulls away you notice with a shock that he’s taken the bag from your hand to inspect what’s inside eagerly. “Doctor!” You tear up the steps and around the console, but he’s already got the box in his hands. “Oh.”  
He stops and looks back at you, licking his lips. “This is… You’re going to be gorgeous with this.” As you swipe the box from his hands, he hastily adds, “Not you aren’t already! Gorgeous. Absolutely amazing.” You grin at him. “Thank you, Doctor. Now, are you ready?”

He leads you through the TARDIS, your hands entwined, and although he’s not running he’s fast enough you nearly trip. He pushes through the door to your room, finding it faster than you ever could. “Okay, Doctor, on the bed.” You say, firm but with a smile on your face. The bedroom was one of the only places you’d found that he would allow himself to be ordered around and you took full advantage of that. He sits on the edge of the bed, carefully removing his various suit pieces as you remove your pants and pull up your new leather harness, your chosen cock now bobbing between your thighs.

He’s working his pants off as you approach him, and he lets out a gasp when he sees you, your new large alien dildo in hand. You stroke it appreciatively, knowing you’ll be drawing his attention to the ridges that line the shaft. “I can’t wait to see your face as I fuck you, Doctor.” You cup his cheek, gently rubbing your thumb over his skin. “You want to be fucked, right? Want me inside you?”

“Yes, please, yes, so much-” You lean in to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. You feel him wiggling between you and the bed to remove his briefs and when you pull away he’s got both his dick and yours in his hand, pumping them slowly. The dildo you chose is near the same size as him, but it’s got a distinct purple tint to it, and the underside of the shaft is lined with ridges that gradually increase in size. Based on his hand movements you would guess he’s committing it to memory.

You press into him and place your hands on his hips to guide him back onto the bed. “The lube,” You start, but he’s already stretching back towards your nightstand for it. Evidently he moved it before, but you’re not concerned with that right now. Instead, you’re wrapped in thoughts about the Time Lord who’s naked, stretched out upon your bed and eagerly awaiting being speared on your cock.

You climb up unto the bed, on your knees above the Doctor. You go to grab the lube from him but he moves it, hesitantly. “Can I do it?” You smile and nod. He squeezes a sizable dollop into his hand and begins stroking your artificial dick again. “Let me help, though,” you argue, leaning in to get some lube. After he squeezes it into your hand, you lather up your fingers and move your hand between his legs. “You look great like this, Doctor.” As your finger probes his ass he lifts one of his legs to wrap around you, giving you a better angle and pulling you closer.. You slip one lube-coated finger into him and he groans. 

His stroking motions change and now the strap-on is rubbing against your clit, a sudden and very welcome surprise. You pull your finger out and then press two in, watching as the Doctor writhes. He stops stroking you to reach for himself, but you lightly smack his hand. “I’ll handle that.” You remove your fingers, pressing the tip of your dick to his ass. “Are you ready? All good?” 

“Yes!” His face is red and he blurts it out, talking even faster than usual. “Yes, please, I’m so incredibly, amazingly ready.” You push forward, teasingly (and carefully) slow. You place one hand on his hip to stop his squirming, and wrap your other hand around his dick, thumb stroking the tip. “You know the best thing about this, Doctor?” You pull out of him until only the tip is left in, and lean in close to him. 

“I can keep fucking you as long as I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think so i have the confidence to write the month's prompts


End file.
